The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers Transcripts
This is the transcript for The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers. Narrator: A long time ago, there was a legendary war between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for they are the Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Atlantis, where Milo Thatch and Queen Kida are showing everyone around Atlantis. As they showed the portraits, for they were welcome their friends along with visitors from other universes. Milo Thatch: Hello, everyone. Kida Nedakh Thatch: We bid you all welcome to the City of Atlantis. As the visitors continued on, Kida told the story. The little boy: Say, what's with this picture right here? Kida Nedakh Thatch: That would be the prophecy of the two Gods of Atlantis. The little girl: Tell us more, Queen Kida. Kida Nedakh Thatch: (laughs softly) Very well then. So, Kida begin showing the children the prophecy story on the pachy glyphs. Kida Nedakh Thatch: Once upon a time, before there were any humans around, there were two ancient gods who lived with us in Atlantis, Koka and his brother, Haku. These two were practical jokers who liked to cause confusion and disruption. According to the legend, they discovered a stone that contains a powerful energy force from inside. One day, they decided to use the stone for their sinister deeds. The Stone of Atlantis has the power that can transport human souls into different bodies, but when my father knew about their distribution of their actions, he send them both exiled from Atlantis forever. With that, Kida was finishing the story as Milo watched while the children smiled among the story. Kida Nedakh Thatch: And so, they lefted Atlantis and swore to have their revenge and rule Atlantis. The little boy: Wow, that's really bad, even for those two. Suddenly, a powerful energy force was emerged. Milo Thatch: Hey, what's going on out there? Obby: (growls) Kida Nedakh Thatch: Obby, what is it, Boy? Out of nowhere, the Body Swap Brothers, Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer came. Egg-Snatcher: Guess who's back. Egg-Stealer: Yep, it's us! Feared, Kida couldn't believe that it was from her legends despite being robotic. Kida Nedakh Thatch: Koka? Haku? Egg-Snatcher: Actually, we don't go by those names anymore. Now, I'm Egg-Snatcher. Egg-Stealer: Yeah, and my name's Egg-Stealer! Milo Thatch: Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer? Egg-Snatcher: That's right, because of your father that exiled us from Atlantis, we decided that it's time for us to have our revenge. Egg-Stealer: Yeah, you tell them, Bro! Kida Nedakh Thatch: You two shall never prevail! Egg-Snatcher: We shall see. (snaps his fingers) Egg-Pawns, destroy them all! Kida Nedakh Thatch: (to her captain) Get the civilians out of here! The captain of the guard: Yes, Your highness! Just as the guards led the civilians and visitors to safety, the Body Swap Brothers begin the search. Egg-Snatcher: Alright, where could it be? Egg-Stealer: The Atlantean Crystal has to be around here somewhere. At last, they came upon the power chamber below the Heart of Atlantis. Egg-Snatcher: There. Just then, Kida saw them and had to try and stop them. Kida Nedakh Thatch: Get away from it! But it was too late, they brought her to the ground and took the crystal. Egg-Stealer: Ha! Who's going to make us!? We're taking it with us! Egg-Snatcher: Yeah, time we take this baby to Dr. Eggman! With that, they escaped throught their aircraft. Egg-Stealer: See you later, Kida! (to Orbot) Orbot, we've completed our adjective, activate the portal. Orbot: Activating now. As the portal activated, they escaped back to Earth. Kida Nedakh Thatch: It's no use, we must get help from any of our friends. Just then, Milo knew just who they can find along with thier friends. At the Egg Carrier, Eggman and the Black Snakes were waiting for Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer to come back. Egg-Snatcher: Doctor, we have returned. Egg-Stealer: Yep. Dr. Eggman: Excellent work, Egg-Snatcher, Egg-Stealer, did you get the crystal? With that, Egg-Snatcher showed him the Atlantean Crystal. Egg-Snatcher: It's right here, just as you said. Then, he placed the crystal in Eggman's hand. Dr. Eggman: Ah, this is really astounding. Drake: Uh... doctor, I hate to say this, but how is the crystal going to help us fight the rangers? Dr. Eggman: So glad to asked, Drake. According to the Atlantean Legend, it once held great powers from the outside world beyond space and time. Zeke: Really, I didn't know it was even possible. Ivy: Honestly, neither do I. Orbot: So what now, Boss? Cubot: Yeah, what're you going to do with the crystal? Dr. Eggman: Simple. (to Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer) Alright, Boys. Here is your new adjective, make ready to work its new evil magic with it by any means necessary. Egg-Snatcher: As you wish, Doctor. Egg-Stealer: We'll get right on it straight away. So, they set out to make ready and carry on Dr. Eggman's plot. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Gallus (VO): The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers! Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie and Serena were spending their time together and they had a wonderful afternoon. Robbie Diaz: Man, this is the life. Serena: It sure is, Robbie, things has gone perfectly now that we're taking a break with the class. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I couldn't agree with you more, Serena. With that, Robbie begins to think about his future with Serena. Robbie Diaz: (to himself) Oh yeah, that reminds me of something. (grabbed a present for Serena) Hey, Serena. I gotcha you something that I made just yesterday. Serena: Really, what is it? Robbie Diaz: (offered a present) Just open it. Just as Serena opened it, she received a love bracelet and with a picture of her, Robbie and Alice. Serena: (gasps happily) A love bracelet! Oh, Robbie, it's beautiful! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I'm glad you liked it, my grandma taught me how to make one when I was little. So, this one's for you. (to her surprise as he has his own) and this one's for me. Serena: (smiling with happy tears) Thank you so much, Robbie, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. As for Alice, she met with Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis inside the Command Center for an important matter to discuss. Alice Diaz: Hi, Everyone, did you wanted to see me? Whis: Yes, Alice, we have important matters that we must discuss about Dr. Eggman's outcomes. Lord Beerus: He must beplotting something, but whatever it is, it certainly can't be any good. Alice Diaz: Is there anything we can do? Lady Palutena: Perhaps, we'll just have to wait for the time being. As Karate Class began, Robbie begins to teach his pupils his next technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Now then, as I'm sure you all are aware about this new training session by now. This is one of the most advanced training techniques that no one has ever done before, but can anyone tell me about the Crescent Kick? With that, Autumn Blaze raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Autumn? Autumn Blaze: It's a type of kick that develops a shape like a Crescent Moon? Robbie Diaz: That's right, but to show how it works, I'll show you a demonstration. (to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, would you like to help me out? Fluttershy: Oh, of course I would. Zephyr Breeze: I'd go easy on my sis if I were you, Rob, she's always a lover than a fighter. Robbie Diaz: Thanks for the reminder, Zephyr. (to his students) Anyway, Everyone, the kicking leg is first bent like the Front Kick, but the knee is pointed at a target to the left or right of the true target. The energy from the snap is then redirected, whipping the leg into an arc and hitting the target from the side. This is useful for getting inside defenses and striking the side of the head or for knocking down hands to follow up with a close attack. Soon, he showed everyone a demonstration as Robbie kicked Fluttershy's arm gently. Robbie Diaz: When your opponent's guard is down, you go by the stomach with one punch and use your right foot to catch them on the ground. Then, he punched her stomach and used his right leg to trip her towards the safety matt. Robbie Diaz: And that's how the Crescent Kick is demonstrated. At last, he desplayed a remarkable Crescent Kick. Soon enough, Robbie reached down to help Fluttershy up. Robbie Diaz: You okay, Fluttershy, hope I didn't overdo it. Fluttershy: I'm okay, Robbie, that was a nice kick. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks. Just as class was dismissed, he and his friends heard their communicators. Robbie Diaz: What's going on, Digit? Digit: Palutena wanted to see you guys, it's an emergency. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way. With that, they must meet at the Cyberspace commander center. Soon, they came in to see Palutena for an emergency gathering. Sunset Shimmer: Palutena, we came as soon as you summon us. Autumn Blaze: What's going on? Lady Palutena: Rangers, we have visitors from the Disney World of Atlantis. Soon, Milo Thatch, Kida, and their friends came to see them in person. Milo Thatch: Hey, Sora, Peri, Xion, Riku, Kairi, it's been a while. Sora: Hey there, Milo. Preston B. Whitmore: It's been quite sometime since Atlantis is back on the surface. Riku: Sure has. Kairi: So, what brings you all to the Cyberspace Command Center? Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini: Milo gave us a call for what happened, you know, something about this Eggman guy. You know any? Sora: Yeah, he's bad news. Yoshi: Very bad. Sunset Shimmer: It's true, we accounted him many times before. Kida Nedakh Thatch: That is why we're here, the two Gods of Atlantis, Koka and Haku, who also called themselves Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer came to our city and stole one of our crystals. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps excitedly) The Atlantean Crystal? As in the Atlantean Crystal? As in the greatest objects in all the history of Atlantis?! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) That's right, Twilight, that's what Kida said. Twilight Sparkle: Ohmygoshohmygosh! That could be a remarkable museum artifact ever! Then, Slider did some research about the Atlantean Crystal. Applejack: What'd ya find out, Slider? Slider: A bunch, AJ, take a look at this. With that, Slider showed everything he sees at his laptop about the atlantean crystal. Pinkie Pie: Oooh, pretty! Emerl: Yeah, it is rather interesting to look at. Slider: I agree, but the crystal could possibly fall easily into the wrong hands. Krystal: Especially in Dr. Eggman's evil hands. Dr. Joshua Sweet: So, you guys know about this Eggman fella? Riku: Yeah, he's an evil scientist who plans for world domination by taking over Earth and Cyberspace at the same time. Starlight Glimmer: It's true, he's also Sonic's arch enemy. Milo Thatch: So, Robbie, what's the plan? Robbie Diaz: Well, it isn't going to be easy, but whatever it takes, I'm sure that we'll find a way to get the Crystal back. Back at Canterlot City, Twilight and the girls make ready to stop Dr. Eggman. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Girls, let's hope we find out what Eggman's up to at this point. Sunset Shimmer: Let's hope it's enough until Robbie and the others come, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, the Body Swap Brothers made their surprise appearance. Egg-Snatcher: Found you, Rangers! Egg-Stealer: (laughing) Applejack: Uh-oh, Y'all, looks like we got ourselves some unexpected company! Rainbow Dash: Let's try to fight them off! Egg-Stealer: Brother, I'll be handle to fight the rangers, you make the first move on my single. Egg-Snatcher: Roger that, Bro. So, the girls tried to stop the Body Swap Brothers from hurting anyone as soon as Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Bon-Bon tried to get into safety. Bon-Bon: What's happening? Principal Celestia: Bon-Bon, get inside! Vice Principal Luna: Sister, watch out! At last, Egg-Stealer found his oppertunity for Egg-Snatcher to swap. Egg-Stealer: Now, do it! Egg-Snatcher: Thanks for buying some time, Bro! (inserts the Atlantean Crystal into his robot chest) Change now! With that, Egg-Snatcher swapped bodies with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy while Egg-Stealer swapped bodies with Sunset, Principal Celestia, Starlight Glimmer, Vice Principal Luna, Coloratura, Bon-Bon, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Egg-Snatcher: Awesome, it worked! Starlight Glimmer: (in Vice Principal Luna's body) Wha... What happened to me? Vice Principal Luna: (in Starlight Glimmer's body) Starlight, what's happening to us? Principal Celestia: (in Sunset Shimmer's body) Our bodies are swapped!? Sunset Shimmer: (in Principal Celestia's body) Oh no! This isn't good! Egg-Stealer: (laughing) To be honest with you all, I think you look splendid inside someone else's body, now it's time to finish you off. Spike: (firing his Jade Blasters) Don't even try it! As he kept firing, the Body Swap Brothers retreated. Yoshi: Whoa, that was a close call. Gmerl: Nice job there, Spike. Spike: Twilight, are you girls okay? Twilight Sparkle: (in Fluttershy's body) I... I think so, but I feel different. Fluttershy: (in Twilight Sparkle's body) Twilight, I think our bodies got swapped too. Rarity: (in Pinkie Pie's body) (gasps) I'm in Pinkie's body! Pinkie Pie: (in Rarity's body) (screams in fear) I'm stuck in Rarity's body! Applejack: (in Rainbow Dash's body) Now, now, everyone just calm down, I'm sure that there's a way us form this here shenanigan. Rainbow Dash: (in Applejack's body) Speak for yourself, AJ, even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are inside each others bodies. Apple Bloom: (in Scootaloo's body) So what can we do to fix this problem? Sweetie Belle: (in Apple Bloom's body) Maybe we should probably head back to the CPA Command Center and let Robbie and Palutena know about this. Scootaloo: (in Sweetie Belle's body) Good idea, I just hope I don't end like this. With no time to lose, Ransik took them to the CPA Secret Lab. Ransik: What, how did all of this happened? Pit: Just before they got back from battling the Body Swap Brothers, they used the crystal to swap bodies with the girls. Fu: It's true, Ransik, I've already seen they're fight and it seems that they managed to swap bodies with each other. Gaetan "Mole" Molière: How is this so? Whis: I believe that it would have to involve the Atlantean Crystal that they used before, although, it is rather strange that Eggman just might have the upper hand. Lord Beerus: Somehow I doubt it. Nadira: Is there anyway to swap their bodies back, Daddy? Ransik: I might not know yet, Nadira, but we'll think of something. (to Digit) Any ideas, Digit? Digit: Well... it might be a long shot, but Fu and I have been thinking about making a blaster that could switch Twilight and everyone else back to their normal bodies, but... Fu: But it's gonna be a while until we get the blueprints and create it too. Ransik: Do you think it'll work? Fu: It will, we'll let you and Robbie know when it's done. So, they all agreed to be ready for the blueprints to be finished. Then, Milo and Robbie were figuring out what caused the girls' bodies to swap. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Hold up, Digit, are you saying that they swapped bodies? Digit: That's right. Yoshi: Well.... this might be a little bit confusing for not knowing whose who. Milo Thatch: So, how do we cure that problem now that they have the Atlantean Crystal? Twilight Sparkle: (in Fluttershy's body) I wish I'd knew, but we can't spend the whole day being stuck in each others bodies forever. Fluttershy: (in Twilight Sparkle's body) Um... actually, I think it's probably a good thing. Gmerl: Saids you, Fluttershy. (to Robbie) So, Rob, how do we get the girls back to normal? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, well... I'll probably have to think about that. Mordecai: Except that time is kinda the one thing that we don't have. Rigby: I can't think of any options I'd go for to undo the body swapping stuff. Yoshi: Me either, Rig. Sonic the Hedgehog: Although, we do know that Digit and Fu are working on some sort of device that can undo the swap. Just then, Milo and Robbie found something. Milo Thatch: Robbie, take a look at this! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Soon, they came towards Milo to see what was going on. Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, Milo? Milo Thatch: Check this out, I've been gathering information about Egg-Stealer and Egg-Snatcher. It turns out that they attached the Atlantean Amulet, that must be how they swapped the bodies. Gmerl: Hey yeah, he's right. Amy Rose: (looking around) Say, where's Emerl? Yoshi: I think he's at the simulation chamber and trying to control the Darkness. Donkey Kong: I sure hope he knows what he's doing. Meanwhile at the training room, Emerl was perfecting his dark powers only to find a way to set things right. Emerl: Hiya! Widget: Hey there, Emerl, what'd ya doing? Emerl: Oh. Hey, Widget. I'm just doing some training for controlling my own dark powers, but... I can't help but feel like it's missing something. Widget: Is it about someone close to you? Emerl: Well.... sorta, but I'm still missing a piece to control the darkness fully. Widget: Why don't you just ask Whis and Lord Beerus? I'm sure they can help too. Emerl: Hmm... that's a great idea. Thanks, Widget. Soon enough, Robbie and the boys make plans to help the girls get their bodies back. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, what can we do to help the girls back to their normal bodies, and how are we going to get the Crystal back from Egg-Stealer and Egg-Snatcher? Yoshi: Well, everything must have their opposites. There has to be something that we can do about it. Rigby: But how? I got nothing. Mordecai: Actually, Kida did say that they were once the ancient gods. Amy Rose: Really, if that's true, then why were they always playing practical jokes in the first place? Sora: Maybe they just needed someone to play with and join in on the fun. Lucina: Highly unlikely, but I doubt it, Sora. Kida might know something about what we're dealing with, don't you think? Riku: Yeah, but still... Cindy Vortex: Well, we have to do something about this. Otherwise, we're never gonna get our friends back. With that, Digit and Widget had to work on Atlantean technology with Milo and Kida. Digit: How's it coming, Milo. Milo Thatch: Just give me a minute, Digit, it's going to take time. Kida Nedakh Thatch: If we try to reverse the effect on the amulet, we might help the girls return to their normal bodies. Widget: Do you think it'll work, Milo? Milo Thatch: You know, that just might work. Digit: Then we've only got one shot at this. At Crystal Prep Academy, Professor Neighsay arrived to see Ransik. Professor Neighsay: Ransik, where are Twilight and the girls? Ransik: They're back with Robbie and the others, they have a bit of a body swap problem. Professor Neighsay: What're we going to do? With the girls out of commission, there's no point to stop Eggman's plot. Ransik: Cadance, I'm putting you and Shining Armor in charge till further notice. (to Neighsay) Professor Neighsay, can you make sure the students stay indoors until it's safe? Professor Neighsay: Of course I would, Ransik, I'll make sure that the students here are safe. Dean Cadance: But, Ransik, just where are you going to do while your gone? Shining Armor: Yeah, are you sure it's a good idea? Ransik: I know what I'm doing, Shining Armor, we must leave everything to the rangers. At Downtown Canterlot City, the Body Swap Brothers are on the move again. Professor Neighsay: Everyone! Get indoors! Suddenly, the Body Swap Brothers spotted him. Egg-Stealer: Here we are, Brother. Egg-Snatcher: Let's give this sucker the next swap of his life. With that said, they were just about to use the Atlantean Amulet. With the upper hand for Robbie and the others, it was Emerl's time to shine. Emerl: Looks like that the time has come. Sue Morris: What's the plan, Emerl? Emerl: Well, we should probably help Robbie and the others at the Command Center. Sue Morris: Oh, okay. So, she left to gether Robbie and the rest of their friends at the Command Center. At last, Robbie and his friends were brought together. Emerl: Hey, Guys, we're all here together with just a trick I've been working on. Sue Morris: What're you doing? Gmerl: We're coming up with a plan to stop the Body Swap Brothers and get the girls back to normal. Amy Rose: And how're we gonna do that? Karone Harmond: Any ideas? With that, Emerl was ready. He started meditating. Alice Diaz: What's he doing? Sue Morris: He's just practicing his new technique. Sora: Really? He perfected his powers as soon as he was still meditating. Mordecai: Is he meditating? Rigby: Yeah, it looks like it. Yoshi: How long is this gonna take? Soon enough, he was done meditating as he had an idea. Emerl: Well, Guys, it's time. Meanwhile at the Commanding Center, Gmerl was making sure the new invention. Gmerl: So, how's the progess going? Digit: So far so good, Gmerl. Widget: We might help the girls restore their bodies for sure. Gmerl: Great. Digit: Okay, Gmerl, it's ready. Gmerl: Awesome. Back at Canterlot City, the Body Swap Brothers were about to make their next move. Egg-Stealer: It's time, Brother, the rangers will be expecting us soon. Egg-Snatcher: Indeed, we can find some more victims to even up our favor. Egg-Stealer: Now, that's a good idea. Soon, some multiple blasts got them both as Robbie and his team stepped in. Robbie Diaz: Not on our watch, you leave indecent people out of this! Krystal: That's correct, or else you'll have to deal with us. Egg-Stealer: Hmph, not a problem for us. Egg-Snatcher: Yeah, let's rumble. Robbie Diaz: Whatever you say. It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Donkey Kong, and Krystal: Ranger Spirits, Ranger Morph! Shadow, Jimmy, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Autumn Blaze and the Young 7: Delta Power, Emerge! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! At last, the Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: (summoning his Ranger Spirit) Spirit Ranger, Gold Red! Robin Diaz: (summoning her Ranger Spirit) Spirit Ranger, Silver Red! At last, the Data Squad Rangers were ready to fight. The Data Squad Rangers: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Robbie Diaz: Power Rangers! Altogether: Data Squad! With one pose as the symbol appearing, the rangers begin their fight. Egg-Stealer: We're going to enjoy this. (Snapping his fingers) Egg Pawns, Attack! At last, they begin their fight with the Egg Pawns. Krystal: Robbie, we will take care of them, you have to focus on Egg-Stealer and Egg-Snatcher. Shadow the Hedgehog: She's right, we'll buy you some time. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys, let's go! With the rangers fighting off the Egg Pawns, Robbie was up against the Body Swap Brothers. Egg-Stealer: So, Red Ranger, it looks like it's two on one, you against us. Egg-Snatcher: Yeah, how're you gonna fight us at one battle, huh? Robbie Diaz: Simple, quick and easy. Egg-Snatcher: Bring it on! Egg-Stealer: We dare you! Robbie Diaz: Oh, I attend to. Just as they started to try and swap his body with Neighsay, Robbie suddenly dodged their attack. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! (knocking Egg-Snatcher down) Egg-Stealer: Hey, you can't do that to my brother! Robbie Diaz: Well then, it's a good thing that we always get the job done. Egg-Snatcher: We'll make you pay for this! Soon, Emerl quickly came to help Robbie out. Emerl: Need some backup? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, nice timing, Emerl. Emerl: Think nothing of it, Rob. Robbie Diaz: This'll even the number of two for the price of one. ???,.??? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5